Frost in the Night
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: A close escape, twins, Max get really nervous and Frost simply can't understand anything anymore. Mang and Iggy/OC R
1. READ!

Dear readers of the site known as fanfiction,

I have previously said that I was quitting this story, but I have written some more chapters and plan to continue it, if not EXTREMELY slowly.

Please be patient as I post, as I have many high school applications to do and plan on posting a chapter, maybe, once a month, more during summer. I love all my reader out there and really hope you read this version.

I hope you enjoy the edited, much better, Frost in the Night.

For the love of Iggy

(aka bells, Miri, or Natalie, whichever you believe more)


	2. Frost in the Night

Frost in the Night

**"Frost  
on the earth, bitter  
black frost, and a winding sheet of snow  
upon her withered face, and  
deep within me, dread  
and ice."**

Running for your life sure is exhilarating. My wings were tired of flying for so long and I was _starving!_I looked over at the other people I was flying with and saw they were getting tired too. I glanced at the leader with the long, curly brown hair with blonde highlights; her brown eyes were locked on my now expressionless face. I knew she didn't trust me, I had expected it.

I met her eyes calmly and she tore her gaze away from me, scowling. The other person I knew didn't trust me was the dark haired, dark eyed boy. He was less obvious about his dislike but I knew it was there. I looked back at him and he glared at me angrily and I glared back.

"_Don't worry Frost, I trust you."_ I heard in my head.

I grinned. "_Hey, Angel. I'm glad we can talk telepathically, it's a lot easier._ I hesitated and then thought,_ "Max doesn't trust me."_

She thought that over for a moment then said "_You're right, she doesn't, but I do."_

I dropped back to fly beside her. She smiled sweetly at me. "_I would never hurt you guys, you saved my life"_ I thought slowly. I bet some of you are wondering what I meant by "saved my life". Let recap.

_Flashback_

I was on a hospital bed, strapped in by chains, yeah chains. They were trying to find just how well I could heal myself, they being the Whitecoats. I saw an Eraser walk in holding a big, big knife. A familiar Whitecoat walked up to me and said,

"O.K. Frost, let's see how well you can regrow limbs."

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He smiled weakly and said "I'm sorry but it's my job sweetheart."

"James, please! Don't do this to me!" I twisted in the hospital bed, screaming, pulling on the chains, and achieving nothing.

"This is out of my hands now, Frost." He said in a soft voice, pain in his eyes, and possibly regret?

He turned away and walked out into the hallway to watch. I saw the Eraser grin and he swung the knife high and then down very hard. I screamed so loudly the windows shattered and glass rained down on all of us in the room and James out in the hallway. He walked in to study my healing process, scratches all over him from the flying glass. I snarled at him and he recoiled in surprise.

"Touch me and I swear I will tear you apart piece by piece using my teeth!" I snarled.

Blood dripped onto the linoleum floors, staining everything red as it moved over it. My arm itself had stopped bleeding and the wound looked several weeks old. I won't go into the horrible details, but in a matter of about two seconds my arm reattached itself and I struggled trying to get free. After a few minutes of this I lay back in the bed and took deep breaths, super oxygenating my blood.

The Whitecoats undid the chains and I leapt up so fast they didn't know where I was. The Eraser ran towards me, arms outstretched, claws out. He took a good swipe at me and I dodged it easily, landing a high kick to his barrel chest. He grunted and swiped at me again, this time catching me hard on the cheek. I gasped in pain, but landed a powerful two-handed punch to his head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. I literally just pushed past the Whitecoats, only landing a punch when necessary.

I landed several on James.

I bolted out the door and sprinted down the hallway. I saw room 7-3 and threw open the door. My flock stared at me and then rushed into action. The second oldest, after me, was 12 year old Satin. She threw open her cage and undid the latch on the 10 year old Safari's. I undid the latch on 2 year old Zafrina's cage and the latch on my 5 year old brother's, Lynx. I grabbed Zafrina from her cage and dragged Lynx from his. He looked at my still bleeding face, shocked and scared at the sight of blood. I quickly healed it and ran to the door, swinging Lynx onto my back on the way. I opened the door and found myself face to face with none other than James and a small army of Erasers.

James had a large cut above his eyebrow that was dripping blood down his face and his eye was swelling closed.

"Don't try Frost, please. If you try I'll have to kill you." He said perfectly calm. I snarled,

"I'd rather die than be caged here."

"Well, have it your way. Kill them all." He said in an authoritive voice. All the Erasers jumped forward and stopped at the sound of a window breaking. I saw seven figures leap through the window, wings spread, three girls, three guys, and a small black dog. The tallest girl, and the clear leader, stepped forward and said in a steely tone of voice,

"Oh, sorry I had to crash this party. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

Then she and her group pounced on the Erasers and I motioned for my group to as well. Satin leapt forward and practically tackled an Eraser. She drove herself into him so hard he coughed up blood and fell to the ground quivering. Safari had spread his wings and was buffeting an Eraser with them. Every once and a while he came down from his position near the ceiling and punched the Eraser hard in the face. Lynx was still on my back, so I had my hands full. I was still able to snap out a couple good kicks and throw some hard punches. I found myself back to back with the leader of the other Flock. Together we took down about 10 or maybe even 15 Erasers. I managed to say a hissed out thank you and she responded by nodding.

Then my world exploded.

The other leader and her Flock leapt out the window to avoid the glowing fireball, a tall pale boy holding onto the dog. I searched around quickly for my family and saw them running full speed towards me, flames following close behind. We headed for the window, running so fast we must have been blurs. Then, as if in slow motion, I heard a gunshot and saw Satin jerk sideways, a tranquilizer dart sticking out from her back. I caught Zafrina before she hit the ground. I let out a sob, full of pain and grief. Then I heard another shot and Safari fell, his tiny hand brushed my arm and I caught him, set him down and kept running. Then Zafrina was ripped from my grasp by yet another shot. I screamed her name but still, I kept running.

I pulled Lynx off my back and held him tightly in my arms. Just as I was about to leap through the window, strong hands yanked me back, making me fall and hit my head hard. Lynx screamed loudly and I felt gentle hands grab him and pull him away from me. I stood, swaying, unable to see, tears running out of my eyes. I felt the two oldest people from that other Flock grab my arms and drag me back. I saw James holding a crying Lynx, and looking at me with pity and pain.

"I'll destroy this place!" I screamed, "I'll rip it apart piece by piece, and kill all of you!" I was almost incoherent.

"You got them all! Every last one of them besides Lynx, and I know you'll hurt him!" "I would never kill my own son. Or my own daughter, Frost. I will see that you live." James yelled to me.

"I have no family, no home, no friends, and I definitely, without a doubt have no FATHER!" I screamed. Then the two biggest people from the other flock pushed me out the window and I spread my wings and flew away with them. Crying for mercies denied me and the wicked, wicked ways of the world.

_End Flashback_

"Umm, Frost, can I talk to you, just for a second?" Max's voice snapped me out of my memories.

"Sure."

That's me for sure, queen talkative, Ms. Emotion. I flew over to meet Max and she looked at me timidly, a look I was used to.

"You still don't trust me do you, Max?" I stated quietly.

"Well, you are an escaped genetic anomaly, you just watched you family get captured, and you found out that your father is just as much of a liar, cheater, all around horrible person as my dad. Yeah, I don't trust you." She stated realistically.

"You're a pretty smart person Maximum Ride."

She grinned, "Yeah, I'm pretty smart, aren't I?" I smiled hesitantly back, not sure if she was joking or not.

"I really am sorry about your family." She said seriously.

"Thanks."

"Well, we never all got properly introduced now did we?" said a quiet, serious voice behind us. Max and I swiveled around in perfect unison, seeing the quiet dark haired boy behind us.

My name is Fang." He said.

"Frost" I answered.

"My name is Iggy."Said a guy behind me, tall, pale, with clouded over light blue eyes that never exactly met mine. He was blind!

"Hi! I'm Nudge! I just love your hair; it's so pale, like snow. Do you like the snow? Have you ever been to Colorado? There's a lot of snow there. I love sn…" A small hand covered her mouth and she grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Gazzy", said a small boy, who looked like Lynx so much it made my heart ache. He was obviously the owner of the Nudge silencing hand. "You already know me" said Angel.

"Hello! I'm still here! And unintroduced!" said the small black dog.

"Hello Total. I already know you, from Angel. By the way, you're right. Cats are so overrated."

They all stared at me, curious, and scared. Gazzy was the first to speak.

"Total didn't say anything."

"He did in his mind." I stated.

"You read minds? Max said, shocked.

"Yep, not as good as Angel, but I'm getting there.

"Do you have other powers?" asked a curious Total.

"I can heal myself and put people into illusions. It's not exactly helpful when you're raising a family though." I said for what seemed like the thousandth time. I sighed.

I turned away at that point and brushed some of my white hair, snow white hair, out of my face. It was long and kind of messy, but it looks like a purposeful messy, you know? The tips are this deep black color. I've never dyed my hair or cut it or anything. I twisted my hands together, feeling the scarred, muscled olive colored skin. I blinked my almond shaped white eyes. My dark black pupils and my irises, white as snow, shining out in the darkness. My deep black wings beat like my heart and blended into the sky like the safety blanket of night.

A tear slipped out from the corner of my eyes and rolled slowly down my scarred cheek.


	3. All BrandNew

Chapter 2:

All Brand-New

"Grief, a type of sadness that most often occurs when you've lost someone you love, is a sneaky thing, because it can disappear for a long time, and then pop back up when you least expect it."  
-Lemony Snicket

My first day in the Flock.

One of the best and most confusing days of my life.

I had a new family and, well not a home, but you know. I felt, _safe._ Well, as safe as a mutant bird-girl on the run could.

"So, do you have any idea where you came from?" Max asked.

As it was, I had no idea where I came from.

"No. Got no clue where home is."

Why did she care in the first place? She didn't know me, didn't want anything to do with me ten minutes ago.

A crazy idea popped into my head. I don't know how it got there but there it was. No way.

It couldn't be.

It's not possible.

"Max," I found myself asking, "Do you, um, have a voice in your head?"

Well, I just ruined any chance I had of staying here.

Max looked at me funny, but answered "Yes. Why?"

"No reason."

I felt heat rush to my face, not that it would show very well on my olive skin, but I turned my head away anyways and looked at the green and brown landscape thousands of feet below me. There was a lake down below me, a big azure lake. On the shore was an empty house. I knew it was empty because there were no cars parked outside, no lights on and there was no boat on the dock.

_Go with your instinct, Frost. You know that would be a safe place to stay. It's near mountains, about two miles away, a good hiding place. _

That wasn't me talking.

Not Angel.

A voice. _My_ voice. I almost fell out of the air, but I hadn't been raised that way.

I kept a straight face and slowly flew to the back of the flock.

_Hello? _I asked._ What are you doing in my head? You haven't said anything for weeks!_

_I am helping you get through your short life span._

Short life span? I swallowed hard but still no emotion showed on my face.

_Please leave._

I thought I heard a chuckle, but I'm not sure if I was imagining it.

_No. You need me Frost. There's no way out of it._

_Well fine then. How about you shut up right now though, so I don't go completely insane!_

I sighed but I knew it was right. I flew back up next to Max.

"Max. There's an empty vacation house down below. Near food, water, and there are trees to obscure any vision from the sides. There are also a few mountains a couple miles away with caves to hide in if something happens."

She looked at me curiously with the slightest touch of shock in her eyes. That was the longest thing she had ever heard me say.

"Ok. Hey guys. We're landing."

We all started to descend rapidly, the younger kids all chatting excitedly about swimming in the lake.

Turns out the cabin was huge.

Like, mansion huge.

There were five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two kitchens, three living rooms, and one dining room.

Seriously, who needs two kitchens? I mean, we're lucky if we eat at all. Why would you need to cook in two different places for one meal?

These humans are crazy, there's no doubt about it.

Iggy made us some eggs, pancakes, and bacon with orange juice. I devoured so much food I was _full._

I know, I know. I could get fat or keel over of a heart attack from eating too many _carbs_ or whatever.

Like I was afraid to die that way. Like I was afraid to die at all!

"So", Asked Iggy, crashing next to me on the couch, "what's your story?"

"The same as yours." I replied.

"Bet you it's not."

I'd bet that it's none of your business!" I hissed.

"I bet… well that's true. But everyone has a different story. I'm a good listener." He joked.

"I was… changed. I took care of a flock. I lost them because I was too weak to lead. I'm not cut out for leadership, I was just the oldest." I mumbled the ending, too embarrassed to continue.

You're strong." He murmured.

My eyes shot up to his face and caught his unseeing azure ones.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You're strong. You can lead, you can win."

With every syllable, his face came closer too mine.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"Really." His face inches from mine. His head tilted slightly and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Iiiiiggggyyyy!" angel yelled.

Iggy smirked, centimeters from my lips, so close I could feel his breath mingling with mine, chests heaving, hearts beating.

"Frost, Max wants to know… oh sorry." Nudge blushed as she saw the position we were in; knees touching, lips so close, eyes closed.

Nudge raised her eyebrows and looked me in the eyes.

"Iggy? You went to _Iggy_?" she laughed quietly.

"Come on Nudge. Let's go see what Max wants." I said irritated.

I untangled myself from Iggy's arms and stood up.

"Bye." I said, ruffling his hair with my hand. As soon as Nudge left the room he grinned like the Cheshire cat and stood up.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I gotta go…" I mumbled, and then left the room blushing.

I brought my fingers to my cheek and ran my others through my white and black hair.

I was definitely falling for this guy.

That was a good thing, right?


	4. Rain in the Desert

Part 3: Rain in the Desert.

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous; and it pricks like thorn." –William Shakespeare

I walked out into the kitchen and froze at the sight; Max stood over the stove.

"Umm, Max? Are you _cooking?_"

She jumped away from the pan. "Well, no. I...I was just looking at dinner."

I shook my head and laughed, grabbing three apples off the counter.

I started to juggle them as Max watched in fascination. I stopped and caught them all, set two on the table, and took a big bite out of one.

Mouth full I sat down on the counter. "So, why'd you want to see me?" I took another bite of my apple, wiping the dripping juice off my chin.

She leaned back on the counter, imitated thinking hard, then she said calmly, with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Oh, nothing really, it's just that Angel told me that I might want to know that you and Iggy might be closer than we thought."

I dropped the apple and blushed ruby red.

She winked at me and cracked up laughing, just as Fang walked into the kitchen.

He looked at Max laughing, then at me, laying on my stomach on the floor trying to reach under the fridge for my apple.

He shook his head then strode over to the where Max was still laughing, reached around her into the cupboard to grab a bag of barbeque chips.

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl. "He muttered, digging into the bag and shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"I mean, all those hormones." His mouth quirked on the side as Max rounded on him with a shriek of rage and tried to shove him out of the kitchen, but he put one hand on her forehead and kept shoveling chips into his mouth with the other.

I was on the floor laughing my head off, holding a half eaten, dusty apple and clutching my stomach as I practically started hyperventilating from so much laughter.

Fang took one look at me winked then set the chips on the counter and used his free hand to tickle Max's stomach.

She gasped with laughter and tried to push his hands away, but he wasn't having any of that. He picked her up in his arms and said to me "come on!"

He threw her on the couch and we both attacked her with tickles.

I felt so great in this family. I finally belonged somewhere.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought back to Satin, Safari, Lynx, and Zafrina. Gone. My fault.

I stumbled back, tears cascading down my cheeks, soft sobs slipping from between my pink lips.

Max and Fang stopped laughing and looked at me cautiously, a "how-do-we react to this" sort of look.

Before they could do anything Iggy strode into the room, put his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me into his arms.

I clutched his shirt and sobbed into it. I felt his hands smooth my hair over and over, murmuring "Shh Shh. It's okay."

I felt his head turn towards Max and fang and give a curt nod, before picking me up and setting me on the couch and murmuring to me some more before I finally fell asleep in his warm, consoling embrace.

I awoke in my bed in the cabin, alone and all cried out. I vaguely remembered Iggy carrying me to my room, setting me on my feet and telling me goodnight, with a gentle kiss on the cheek. I kind of remember getting dressed and getting in bed.

I was afraid to go out there and pulled the covers up to my chin.

What would they think of me?

Would they think I was weak?

I shuddered at the thought of them leaving me alone and knew they never would, but the pain of last night still echoed through me, leaving me to wonder.

I sighed and threw back the covers, shivering as my feet touched the ground. I rubbed my arms in the chill of the morning air. A spared glance at the closet had me relieved to find clothes that were completely pink-free.

I slipped into a black hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and dug through the back of the closet on my hands and knees to find a pair of all black, high top converse in my size. I also reached into a drawer and pulled out a big hunk of worn, black leather.

Separating the two pieces I found two knuckle gloves, and after trying them on, was pleased to find that they were a perfect fit. I also pulled on a baseball hat, the orioles, and reached for the back of my head to adjust it, but was beaten by a pair of quick hands attached to a certain teenage mutant.

I gasped lightly as he turned me around to face him.

"He… Hey Iggy. You scared me." I stuttered.

He grinned at me and said, "Morning."

I blushed and said, "Morning."

"You look cold. Take my jacket." He placed a black leather jacket over my shoulders. It was a little too big, but I liked it. It smelled like him.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine. His face was extremely close, and his eyes were dancing with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"I love you." He whispered.

I froze.

Not love, not again.

I was afraid I would lose him too. Just like my family, he would be gone too soon.

Touching his face lightly, I jumped away from him, grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room. I sprinted into the kitchen, threw some non-perishable food into my pack, and pushed past Fang's rock hard body to run out the door and throw myself into the air.

"Frost! Come back! Please come back!" Iggy shouted, but he didn't know where I was. By the time Fang told him which way I'd gone; I'd be miles away and would've forgotten all about them.

I landed hours later on a small ledge and collapsed on the floor in a crumpled heap, eyes burning with tears.

Then like my face, the sky burned with tears and released them onto the parched ground with the force of a thousand Erasers. I cried and cried and cried, for hours on end, letting the rain wash away all the memories of them.

And like rain in the desert, my time with a family was short lived.


	5. Goodbye FF! URGENT

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that I have a slight addiction to Fanfiction and focus on absolutely nothing else. This, unfortunately, is a problem.

I am sad to inform you all that I am leaving Fanfiction. Maybe for good, maybe for a few years or so, it depends. I will leave my stories and account up forever and post the last chapters of my stories within the next week or so. Don't think that I'm abandoning you readers, but just know that I really wish I could stay writing here. I've definitely matured and learned from other's writing's and inspirations. Especially a good friend Madeline Cullen. Madi has read and reviewed my stories as I have with hers as well. Secretly, although not secretly now, she is my favorite fanfiction writer and the one whose stories I will miss the most.

You can still email me or send private messages that are forwarded to my email by FF, but I can't ensure a response.

Thank you all for everything you have read and reviewed or simply enjoyed and left your opinions silent.

I love you all!!!

Yours truly,

For the Love of Iggy (aka. Bells, Miri, or Natalie. Whichever you believe more.)

,,o.o,, 3 3


End file.
